


Perfection

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis





	Perfection

I don't understand why they all say that I have made a huge mistake.

Ratchet is the other half of my ember, we knew that long before we bonded.

After all, every Cybertronian needs both a working frame and processor. And Ratchet does so like making sure the frames are just right, and I make sure their processors are computing exactly like they should be.

Together we can help make them all whole, even the Decepticons who have strayed.

Together we can help return the Cybertronian Empire to the glory it deserves before the Decepticons rebelled.

Together we are perfect.


End file.
